


Not Too Bad

by somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: lilblckdressfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As first times went, though, Cam didn’t think it was half-bad.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidlj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sidlj).



It had been one of those in-between kinds of missions where things didn’t go terribly wrong, but neither did they go perfectly smoothly. Normal, Cam decided as he surveyed his team, currently sprawled across his living room. Sam was absently eating popcorn and splitting her attention between the movie and the laptop propped in her lap; Jackson wasn’t even pretending to watch the movie; Vala was draped half across Jackson’s lap and half on the couch; Cam himself was sprawled in the overstuffed easy chair beside the couch. Teal’c was the only one even remotely into the movie, but then again, Teal’c was always up for a Star Wars movie night.

The movie finished kind of late, and Sam stood as the credits started to roll. “Thanks,” she said to Cam, leaning in to hug him as Vala and Teal’c stood and wandered their way to the hallway, where Cam had insisted they take off their shoes. They were all leaving together, Sam and Vala and Teal’c, since she was their ride back into the Mountain.

Jackson, though, had somehow fallen asleep on the couch. His journal was spread across his chest; Cam grinned as he picked it up and snagged the afghan from the back of the couch, tossing it over Jackson before putting the journal on the coffee table and reaching over to turn out the lamp beside the couch’s arm.

“Did I fall asleep?” Jackson’s voice was a little drowsy, and Cam glanced down as he straightened.

“No big deal,” he replied. “You’re welcome to the couch.”

Jackson nodded, half-distracted, and Cam reached out and tugged at the man’s glasses until they slipped from his face. He felt awkward, suddenly; he wasn’t quite sure why he’d done that, and he fiddled with one of the arms for a second before folding the glasses up and setting them on the coffee table.

“Why did you do that?” Jackson’s voice was curious, not angry or upset or anything. Cam gave a half-smile as he shrugged.

“Not really sure,” he admitted. “Sorry, Jackson.”

“Daniel,” Jackson corrected, sitting on the couch and swinging his legs over the side. Cam let the name hang in the air – he’d told the other man to cal him Cam a long time ago – as Daniel stood.

“Daniel,” Cam repeated as the stood face-to-face. “Any particular reason you felt this was a good time to grant me the honor?”

Daniel cocked his head to the side. “Mostly because I’m about to do something incredibly stupid,” he said, and then he reached out and grabbed Cam’s arms and kissed him.

It would have been a much better kiss if Cam hadn’t been pretty much shocked off his game. As it was, it only took a second or so of Daniel’s lips pressed against his own for Cam to kiss him back, to move in closer, to wrap his hands around Daniel’s hips and pull their bodies together.

“That’s new,” Cam breathed out when Daniel pulled back.

“And incredibly stupid,” Daniel agreed.

“Not so bad,” Cam countered, leaning back in.

Cam’s fingers tucked almost automatically through Daniel’s belt loops, and Daniel’s hands worked their way into Cam’s hair, tugging and twisting and tilting until they meshed together perfectly. Cam walked them a few steps until he could press Daniel’s body into the wall with his own, freeing his hands to pull Daniel’s shirt out of his pants and touch the warm skin there. Cam’s hands weren’t cold, but Daniel shivered anyway.

“Sorry,” Daniel said, “ticklish,” and that’s something else Cam figured he’d somehow earned tonight, that little bit of information.

“Sorry,” Cam repeated back, pressing more firmly into the solid stomach beneath his hands.

“Yeah,” Daniel replied, which didn’t make any sense, but his hands were travelling down Cam’s body to where his pants buckled, and his fingers made short work of the clasp. Cam groaned when Daniel stroked him and pulled his own hands back to return the favor, reaching into Daniel’s boxer-briefs and running his thumb over the tip of his cock a few times, watching as Daniel’s eyes darkened.

It wasn’t any more than that, not really, rubbing and stroking and choking out a moan as he came, slumping down against the wall when his knees felt like they were going to give, Daniel kissing him sloppily as they laid on the floor. As first times went, though, Cam didn’t think it was half-bad.  



End file.
